Kiss Cam
by EragonArya
Summary: Kurt and Blaine go to a hockey game organized by the LGBT. They both have feelings for each other, but neither knows. We all should know kiss cams are often present at hockey games... Prompt sent in by spitsgirl18.


**Hello! A while ago,** **spitsgirl18****sent me a prompt of how Kurt and Blaine's first kiss could have happened. It is AU, but not majorly. As you can tell from the title, their first kiss happens to involve a kiss cam. It's rather fluffy, but does have angst. This kept me entertained between classes...  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy! I don't really watch hockey so if I get things wrong I apologize.**

* * *

><p><span>Kiss Cam<span>

"So how about it? I know you don't really like sports but it's organised _specifically_ for the LGBT community. There probably won't be another chance to do something like this completely free of harassment again, and I'd like to make the most of it."

Kurt sighed. He really didn't want to go. Hockey was even less appealing than football to him, and that was saying something. "I don't know Blaine."

"Please Kurt? You won't need to pay for your ticket and we can spend some time together since we're both busy this week. Plus, you'll have something to talk to your dad about that he'll understand," Blaine pleaded.

"Why do I know you're pouting at the phone?"

"Because we've been best friends for what, seven years and we know each other too well?"

"Something like that," Kurt agreed.

"So?"

"You owe me a shopping trip," Kurt relented. Why was it he could never say no to Blaine? Even on the phone, it never worked. He always gave in.

"Seriously! You're the best Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt could _hear_ the wide grin on Blaine's face. "You can stay over at my place Saturday after the game and we can go in the morning. I'll even carry your bags!"

Kurt laughed. "Expect a workout in that case."

Blaine, ignoring his comment, said, "What about I pick you up at 5 and we can get something to eat before the game? I doubt you'll find anything that will live up to your standards at the hockey rink."

"Very good Blaine. I will definitely not be getting anything from the germ-infected, grease-covered kitchen they have at the rink."

Blaine laughed. "That doesn't mean I won't get you anything. Don't roll your eyes, you know I will."

Kurt paused, mid-eye roll. "We really do know each other too well."

"It's what happens when we've been best friends this long," Blaine said. Kurt could picture him shrugging a shoulder as Blaine sat on the bus getting home from work.

"So who's playing?" Kurt asked.

"New York Islanders - who we're cheering for - against the Edmonton Oilers," said Blaine.

"And what if I wanted to cheer for Edmonton?"

"You don't care," Blaine said, chuckling. "So I get to pick."

"I really don't," Kurt agreed. "So I'll see you Saturday?"

"Be ready for five. And you're sleeping over so remember all your moisturizers and hair products," chided Blaine. "I don't want you complaining about how bad your skin will look because you forgot them like last time."

"I've learned my lesson," Kurt responded. "Did I tell you I had to add another hour of skin care last time?"

"Four times, actually."

"It was terrible."

"You looked fine," Blaine said soothingly.

"My pores were enormous, don't lie," Kurt countered.

"Listen, I have to go. I'll see you Saturday."

"Bye Blaine," Kurt said.

"Bye," Blaine responded.

Kurt heard a click and then a dial tone before he hung up. He and Blaine had been best friends almost from the moment they met when Kurt went to spy at Dalton. They were _almost_ always supporting each other with their struggles. The busy New York life sometimes made it difficult to see each other, but that hadn't changed their friendship. And maybe Kurt had grown a slight crush on Blaine (Slight, who was he kidding? He was completely in love with him) but he never acted on his feeling, not wanting to risk his friendship.

* * *

><p>Saturday came in a rush. Surprisingly, Kurt was ready a few minutes early. His bag was packed. And yes, it was a mammoth Louis Vuitton suitcase, but how else was he supposed to fit all his hair products, moisturizers and four outfit options?<p>

There was a knock at his door. Kurt leapt up and opened it. Blaine was leaning against the wall outside his apartment door wearing an Islanders jersey that was much too big on his small frame. His familiar ebony curls were for once not held down in a prison of hair gel and his hazel eyes were bright and excited. He looked like he was expecting to wait for a while as he tried to roll up his sleeves that went far past his hands.

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed. Looking up as Kurt loudly lugged his suitcase through the door. "You're on time!"

Kurt stuck his tongue out. "I'm always on time for important things."

"So all the times you were late to hang out weren't important?" Blaine gasped melodramatically and put a hand over his heart. "I never knew you to be so cruel!"

Kurt shook his head, laughing. "You, my friend, are a drama queen."

"What you say is what you are!"

"Oh my god, what are you, six?"

They bantered back and forth playfully like they often did as they took the elevator downstairs. They climbed into a cab after a few minutes of attempting to hail one and were on their way to Blaine's apartment.

"I notice you're wearing the Islanders colors," Blaine said, gesturing to the outfit Kurt adorned. "I must say I'm impressed. I didn't think you knew what they were."

"I didn't," Kurt said. "But Google did."

Blaine laughed. "You look great."

"I better. Do you know how hard it is to combine blue and orange together without looking like an unfashionable wreck?"

Blaine shook his head, his eyes sparkling as he tried to hide a smile. "I have no idea."

"You're making fun of me," Kurt said, pouting. He turned and stared out the window as they passed small shops and cafes.

Blaine started poking his to get his attention but Kurt kept his gaze firmly out the window. "Kurt," he whined.

"I'm ignoring you," Kurt said simply. "Touch my hair and you will pay for it," he added, turning around to see Blaine holding up a hand inches from his hair. Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine gave an innocent smile.

Blaine suddenly put his hand on Kurt's head and ruffled his hair, ruining the carefully styled hair he had completed less than an hour beforehand.

"Blaine Anderson!" Kurt squealed, before beginning to hit Blaine. "_What_ did I say about my hair?"

"Stop! That hurts!" Blaine exclaimed, laughing hard as he continued to ruffle Kurt's hair.

Kurt quickly gripped his wrists and held them above Blaine's head. Blaine was breathing hard and was keeping a heavy eye contact with Kurt.

"Break it up boys," said the cab driver from the front seat. "Wait until you're in private to get to the fun stuff."

"What-We aren't- No!" Kurt exclaimed, turning bright red and scooting as far away from Blaine, keeping his hands firmly on his thighs. He looked out the window, refusing to make eye contact while Blaine laughed it off.

The rest of the ride passed uneventful and silent. Kurt's blush eventually subsided but he didn't turn around out of embarrassment. When the cab pulled up outside Blaine's apartment, Kurt thrusted a couple bills and leapt out quickly. Blaine, on the other hand, got out at a normal pace and took Kurt's suitcase from the trunk.

"Use protection guys," said the cab driver before driving off, not hearing Kurt embarrassingly deny his accusation that they would be doing...you know that night.

Blaine continued to laugh and Kurt glared. "How are you finding this funny?"

"Well, it's mostly your reactions," Blaine explained. "Don't pout. It's cute how you're still so easily embarrassed about that kind of stuff."

"Yes well none of this would have happened if you hadn't messed up-" Kurt stopped mid-sentence and ran into the building with his hands on his head covering his chestnut locks. "_My hair!_" Blaine heard him yell.

Blaine's grin widened. He brought Kurt's suitcase into the building. From the lack of Kurt in the lobby, he assumed he had already gone up. They both had keys to each other's apartments just in case. It was normal for them to enter each other's homes. He waited for the elevator to drop down as he thought of his friend.

When Kurt tapped his shoulder the first time on Dalton's staircase, Blaine found him absolutely stunning. And maybe his initial reason to get coffee wasn't the same reason as Wes and David's (he wanted a phone number, maybe a date, while they wanted to rat him out for spying), but really, could you blame him? Even with his hopes, he could tell something was off with the beautiful boy. When he heard about what was happening to him at school, he knew Kurt needed a mentor more than a boyfriend. So he put his own feelings to the side and forgot about them. He didn't realize his small crush grew into full-out love for Kurt until he watched him sing _Blackbird_ when Pavarotti died. After that, he didn't want to risk the near-perfect friendship they had so he continued to ignore his feelings. That and he didn't have the courage to tell Kurt.

His mind shot back to the present when the elevator doors opened. He dragged Kurt's suitcase inside, whistling along to whatever song was playing as the machine rose up to his floor.

He found his door unlocked when the elevator let him off. It was easy(er) to go inside with Kurt's wide suitcase without having to deal with the keys. "Kurt, I have your hair products!" he called.

"Thank god," said Kurt, slipping out of the bathroom. He found the products in his very jammed but neatly pack suitcase and ran back into Blaine's small bathroom.

Blaine waited ten minutes for Kurt to redo his hair and exit the bathroom. It didn't normally take him that quickly, but he supposed there was already some product which was probably why it didn't take as long.

"You look great," said Blaine, when Kurt walked out looking ready to go.

"Not as good as before, but thank you," Kurt answered.

"So, ready to go get some food?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," said Kurt. "Where are we eating?"

"I found this Italian place that looked good the other day," he suggested. It had recently opened a couple blocks down. When he had walked past, he strongly considered standing and breathing in the delicious aromas wafting from the kitchens. But because it was unacceptable for society and because his boss would fire him if he was late, he walked away.

"Are you trying to make me fat?" Kurt scolded playfully. "Need I remind you you'll be forcing me to eat _things_ at the hockey rink?"

"You won't get fat, believe me. Please Kurt? It smelt yummy," Blaine pleaded, playing along but knowing already Kurt would agree.

"I have had a craving for pasta the past few days," Kurt admitted.

Blaine beamed and held out his hand for Kurt to take. "Shall we?"

"We shall," Kurt said, slipping his hand into Blaine's.

He laced their fingers together, loving how soft Kurt's hands were. His own skin was fairly soft because of the rigorous skin care routine they did together over the phone every Friday night, but it was nowhere near as soft as Kurt's. His hands were especially different as they were much calloused from playing his guitar regularly.

"How far away is it?" Kurt asked as they stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"Only a couple blocks," he answered.

It was nice being able to walk hand-in-hand down the street without having hate spewing from every direction. He and Kurt were unfortunately not dating, but people always assumed they were by their hand-holding and the way they acted around each other. Blaine was relaxed as he led the man he loved - not that Kurt knew – down a couple blocks.

"Mm," said Kurt, inhaling deeply when they began to approach the restaurant. "Something smells good."

"That," said Blaine, inhaling the smell of garlic and pasta, "Would be the restaurant."

Kurt breathed in the smell again. "Good, otherwise I'd force you to let me eat there."

Blaine gave a cheeky grin and held the restaurant door open for Kurt. And like always, Kurt held open the second. Blaine nodded in thanks and walked confidently up to the hostess.

"Table for two please?" he asked with a dapper smile.

"Of course," she said breathily, blushing madly. "Just follow me please."

He elbowed Kurt who had begun to laugh. "Be nice," he whispered.

"Ten dollars you get her number," Kurt replied.

Blaine simply rolled his eyes. Chances were he would. For some reason, girls always gave him their numbers. He didn't get why. He wasn't that attractive, just dapper. And dapper wasn't really attractive, right?

"Here you are," she said when they were placed at a rather secluded area. Two sets of cutlery were placed by two black, leather menus.

"Thank you very much," said Blaine politely, pulling out Kurt's chair for him.

"It was no problem sir," she said, brushing his side as she walked past.

"Ha, she didn't give me her number," Blaine said smirking. "Pay up."

"Check your pocket," said Kurt, smirking back.

Blaine looked at him strange but did as he asked. Sure enough, there was a slip of paper with a phone number on it. He pouted and passed over the money. "Boo."

Kurt laughed and opened his menu, Blaine doing the same. The prices were good which was nice. At a place that smelt like this, he'd expect it to be more expensive. But being as the atmosphere seemed rather family-friendly, he wasn't completely surprised.

"I'm debating between pasta and pizza," Blaine said, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"That pizza does look good," Kurt agreed. "We could order both and share?"

"Sounds good to me," Blaine agreed. "You can pick the pasta and I'll pick the pizza."

"Sounds like a deal," Kurt nodded.

"Appetizer?" Blaine asked.

"Only if you want," said Kurt.

"Would you mind if I didn't?"

"Not at all," Kurt responded simply. "I don't particularly want one but I would have shared if you did."

A waitress came bouncing up to them. "Hi, my name's Amy and I'll be your server for today! Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll take a diet coke," said Kurt.

"Apple juice please," Blaine said. "Preferably Minute Maid, but I'll drink anything but Dole."

"I think we have Minute Maid in bottles and Dole in taps," said Amy. Her voice was high and thoughtful.

"I'll take a bottle in that case," said Blaine.

"Sure! I'll be right back!" She then left their table, bounding over to another to check on how they were doing.

"Someone's had a little too much coffee," Kurt observed.

"Or sugar," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Or that's just how she is," Kurt said, nodding along.

"Not another Rachel!" Blaine mock-gasped.

Kurt laughed. "And what exactly is it with you hating Dole?"

"I don't hate Dole; their apple juice just isn't up to par with the rest of their juices. It sucks, to be honest."

A few moments later Amy came with their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" she asked with a huge smile.

"We're sharing, so two extra plates would be great, if possible," said Blaine. "We'll order a medium peperoni and mushroom pizza and," he said looking at Kurt to finish the order.

"A bottomless fettuccine alfredo," Kurt said.

"Sounds good!" said Amy. "I'll be back soon with that!"

"Thank you," said Blaine, flashing a dapper grin. When she left he turned back to Kurt. "So how's your week been?" he asked.

He listened politely as Kurt ranted about the people he worked with. Kurt got an internship at Vogue a while back and enjoyed it, but didn't like the people he worked with or how he never got to help with the actual magazine. Blaine nodded and agreed at the right points like he usually did.

"_But_ my boss is letting me write and design a few things to have in a summer issue so I suppose my week hasn't been completely terrible," finished Kurt, not trying to hide the huge grin that had erupted over his face.

Kurt laughed as Blaine's face lit up like a child's on Christmas. "You're being featured in Vogue?" he asked excitedly.

Kurt's grin widened. "With a two page article I won out over all the other interns."

"Kurt, that's fantastic!" Blaine exclaimed. "What's it going to be about?"

"How their aren't enough fashionable options for smaller men," he said.

Blaine hit him playfully. "Seriously! I want to know! What's it about?"

"I am being serious!" Kurt exclaimed. "If my boss likes it then it might go longer than two pages and it _might_ be mentioned on the cover if it's good enough."

Blaine got up and hugged Kurt tightly before sitting back down and putting a hand over his. "I'm so proud of you," he said. "You deserve this."

"Thank you," Kurt mumbled. Thankfully, he had gotten quite good at hiding blushes; otherwise he'd be cherry red.

"I'm serious! We should celebrate!" said Blaine.

Kurt laughed. "Sure."

"We should order a cake!"

"On _top_ of the disgusting 'food' you'll be making me eat at the game?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!"

"No."

Blaine pouted. "You're no fun."

"I am, I just like having fun without getting fat."

Blaine rolled his eyes but didn't say anything because Amy was bringing over their food.

"I brought extra plates!" she said peppily, placing them down with their food.

"Great thanks," Kurt said.

Blaine handed him a few slices of pizza while Kurt put pasta on their plates.

"Is your mouth watering too?" Blaine asked as he looked down at his plate, not taking a bite.

"I must admit it is, but in my defense this food smells amazing," Kurt said.

"I gathered that from the drool rolling down your chin," Blaine said, bringing his plate closer.

Kurt's hand immediately flew to his chin, finding nothing but skin. "Jerk," he muttered.

Blaine laughed. "I knew the look on your face was priceless. I couldn't resist."

Kurt glared at him and took a bite of the meal. His eyes opened wide and he moaned at the delicious tastes exploding in his mouth. "We are definitely coming here more often," he said after swallowing and immediately delving into the food on his plate.

Blaine laughed and took a bite. "Holy crap I agree," he said.

They started wolfing down their food. Kurt refused to believe he looked like a hungry Finn as he chowed down what was on his plate. Blaine on the other hand...Kurt could say there were times when the man wasn't so attractive. Now, for instance.

"How is it?" Amy asked as she came up to them.

"_Fantastic_," Blaine said, refilling their plates.

"It's great, thanks," said Kurt."

"Can I refill your drinks?"

"That'd be great, thanks," said Blaine, shooting smile #6 which was reserved for when Blaine was happy but wanted something.

Amy left with empty cups (and bottle) and returned a few minutes later. They slowed down their eating and began to talk, Kurt listening to Blaine as he spoke about his week. He was employed as an English and music teacher at a local high school and played at bars in his free time.

About ten minutes later all the plates were cleared. Amy came up and offered them desert but Kurt declined before Blaine could order cake.

"So will that be one or two checks?" she asked.

"One is fine," said Kurt. "I'll pay it.

"Kurt-"

"Sure! I'll be right back with that!" she said.

"I could have paid," Blaine said.

"Well there's no way I'm buying food at the rink so I may as well pay here."

"But this is more expensive! You paid for the taxi too."

"Well, you bought the tickets," Kurt said. He snatched the bill away before Blaine had realized it was placed on the table. "Where can I pay debit?"

"I can bring it here!" said Amy, shooting off to get it.

Kurt stuck his tongue out at Blaine. "I win."

"You don'," said Blaine, taking the debit machine from Amy's hands. "I do." He stuck his card in the machine and paid their bill, flashing Amy an award-winning smile.

Kurt glared harshly and smirked when Blaine's eyes went wide in fear. "What was that?" he asked slowly as Amy took away the machine.

"I-I paid?" Blaine said in a small voice.

"And _who_ was supposed to pay?"

"You were," Blaine said, backing his chair up a few inches.

"And who _did_ pay?"

"Me?"

"Why was that?

"'twantcakeandyoushouldn'tpayifwe'recelebratingyou?" he said quickly.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Because I wanted you to celebrate and you didn't want cake and you shouldn't pay if we're celebrating you?" he said, slowing down.

Kurt's glare softened into a small smile. "That's sweet. Thank you."

Blaine sighed in relief. "Oh thank god. You're welcome."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because you looked like you were ready to tear my head off," said Blaine, standing up to go.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Well if you had explained I wouldn't have, just make sure I pay the next time we go out."

"Fair enough," Blaine said, nodding a single time.

They left the restaurant and hailed a taxi to take them over to where the game was going to be played.

They had about 45 minutes before the game started when they reached the rink so they decided to walk around. Kurt listened as Blaine showed him around the building. They passed many concessions, some with alcohol, and some without. There were a few stands selling merchandise and other snacks. A few TVs were on the wall at random playing other sports games happening around the US. There were many people, most people dressed in team colors. Some people seemed very _enthusiastic_ supporting one team or the other, Kurt noticed when a group of boys walked down the halls shirtless, covered in paint with the letters spelling 'ISLANDERS' on their chests.

"I'm too full to get something to eat now, so why don't we go and sit down and wait until I'm hungry? Unless you're hungry now, of course," Blaine suggested.

"That's fine with me," said Kurt. "I probably won't be hungry again tonight anyways." He could _smell_ the grease from the concession stand about ten feet away. There was _no way_ he would be putting something from there into his body, except if Blaine fed him. He always did find couples feeding each other cute and romantic - not that he and Blaine were a couple. But a boy can dream.

Blaine led him down to their seats. They were about halfway down the rows of seats at center ice. They settled into their seats and watched as the teams warmed up by hitting the pucks into nets.

"So which team are we cheering for again?" Kurt asked.

"The New York Islanders," said Blaine, watching the warm-up intently.

"Yes, but which team is that?" he asked.

"The blue, orange and white one," responded Blaine, nodding appreciatively as one of the goalies saved a fast shot.

"They're _both _blue, orange and white," Kurt tried. How could you tell who was who if they were in the same colors?

"That one," said Blaine, pointing to the team on their right.

"The ones with the blue on the shoulders?"

"Yeah," Blaine said simply.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started looking around the rink at the people. He hadn't noticed when walking around that the crowd mostly consisted of couple and families. Most of the couples were homosexual - either male or female – but there were still many heterosexual people that were ready to watch the game. They looked completely at ease with all the love between every couple. There was no hate. Everyone was respecting each other and was there to enjoy a game and have a good time. He smiled at the unity of everyone but didn't say anything to Blaine who was too engrossed in the game to pay attention to its audience.

"Excuse me," someone said, poking his arm gently. "I believe you're in my seat."

He looked up to see a woman holding a man's hand. She had blonde hair that went just past her shoulders and her face was very feminine. She wore a knee length dressed that matched neither team's colors. The man had short dark hair and was easily over 6 feet tall. He caught a glimpse of two young children behind them.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. "I thought I took the right one."

"My ticket says I'm in seat 11, that's the one you're sitting in," she said showing he ticket.

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed as he got out his ticket to double check it. Sure enough, he was in the wrong seat. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed. He elbowed Blaine and said "Blaine, move over."

"Huh?" Blaine said, tearing his eyes away from the practice to look at Kurt in confusion.

"Move over," said Kurt.

"Why?"

"We're in the wrong seats," said Kurt, pushing him gently so he would move.

Blaine caught sight of the family and jumped up, a red hue covering his cheeks. "Sorry," he mumbled, moving to his proper seat.

Kurt giggled at Blaine's blushing school boy attitude. He moved over to Blaine's previous seat. "This seat is _warm_ Blaine," he whined.

"What's wrong with that?" Blaine asked.

"It's gross."

"Well, at least your tooshie isn't freezing."

"Tooshie, really Blaine?"

Blaine stuck his tongue out. "I'm hungry."

"Of course you are."

"I'll be back, I'm going to buy food," Blaine said before getting up and running towards a food stand.

Kurt heard the woman beside him chuckle. He turned to her, his look being questioning when he found her staring at him. "You two make a really cute couple," she explained.

Kurt blushed. "Oh no, we aren't- We're just friends."

"Oh! My apologies!" she said. "You just looked like you were."

Kurt smiled. "Don't worry, it happens all the time. I wish you were right, but unfortunately you aren't." _Thank goodness Blaine is getting food now and can't hear this._

She gave him a sympathetic look, but said, "You never know. I think he feels the same. His eyes lit up when he turned to look at you. You should go for it."

"It was probably the lighting," Kurt said. "And besides, I'd rather not risk it."

"I don't think it's much of a risk," she told him.

"What isn't a risk?" asked Blaine, returning carrying a hot dog, a huge container of popcorn, fries drowned in gravy and a bag of miniature doughnuts.

"Risk my figure like you are from eating all that. _How can you eat that?_ Do you know how fat you'll get? And because you'll be so fat your arteries will clog up. Didn't we _just_ eat?"

"Kurt, you're gorgeous, you won't get fat. And I never get fat."

He felt his cheeks begin to light up. Ignoring it, he scolded, "You say that not but remember I told you so. And I'll bet the one laughing when you become obese and homeless because no one wants to watch a fat guy sing."

Blaine laughed. "I'll just live with you then."

"You can try."

"And succeed. Besides, I have a backup job."

"In business? No Blaine. You have to try hard to succeed in business, something you won't have the energy to do if you can't walk two steps without having a heart attack."

"Hey, I can succeed in business without really trying."

"Sure Blaine, keep telling yourself that."

"See, he thinks you're gorgeous," the woman whispered.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kurt said under his breath.

"So I know your name is Blaine, but I don't know yours," said the woman. "I'm Annie, by the way."

"Kurt," he said.

The lights suddenly dimmed causing him to jump. He felt Blaine take his hand and run his thumb in circles as a gesture of comfort.

"This only happens when the players come out. It makes it look really cool," Blaine whispered.

The players suddenly rushed out on to the ice from their separate sides. Kurt had to admit, it looked awesome. Not as good as the choreography in Broadway, obviously, but good none the less. As most of the players went to their respective benches, some staying on the ice, a red carpet was unfolded and out walked the person who would be singing the national anthems.

"No way," Kurt whispered. "Is that-?"

Blaine nodded. "I think it is."

"Please stand for the singing of the American and Canadian national anthems, sung by the legendary Elton John."

Kurt stood and listened respectfully as Elton John sang his pieces. Once he was finished, someone from the Trevor Project came out to speak to the crowd about their goals for the event and their happiness at the turn out, every seat was full. Soon, the puck was dropped and the game began.

The first period ended quickly with the Islanders scoring the only goal. Surprisingly, Kurt was enjoying himself a lot more than he thought he would. **It wasn't only that he was spending time with Blaine and that Blaine explained everything that was going on **_**so well**_** in a voice deeper than usual that made him shiver.** It was the energy he felt around the rink that was making him enjoy it so much. It could only be this game that had such a feeling of acceptance and excitement, being as it was organized by the LGBT, but he would definitely consider going to another game.

Kurt laughed as a kissing cam came on. He decided to enjoy it instead of focussing on how cliché and corny it was. Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl' was playing and the camera focussed on some of the lesbian couples in the audience. He cheered along with the crowd when they kissed and laughed as Blaine danced and sang along.

When the second period began, Kurt commented, "I think it's amazing how same-sex couples can do that."

"I know what you mean," Blaine agreed. "That would never happen in Ohio."

"Will they have another?"

"Probably," said Blaine. "They'll have, maybe three?"

_Maybe next time it'll pan on us_, Kurt hoped. Even if it didn't get them together, Kurt would know what Blaine's lips tasted like, something he'd always wondered. Little did he know, Blaine was having similar thoughts.

Kurt cheered enthusiastically as the Islanders scored another goal.

"Enjoying yourself?" Blaine laughed.

"Surprisingly," Kurt admitted.

"Do you want to try the doughnuts?" Blaine asked, holding up the bag he had gotten.

"No thanks," said Kurt, wrinkling his nose. "I ate enough at the restaurant."

"But they're good!"

"Also fattening, and will kill you by the time you're thirty," Kurt rebuked.

"But Kurt!"

"No buts. There is no way my hands are getting greasy by touching those," Kurt said simply.

"Then open up," Blaine said. A smirk was present on his face as he held up a doughnut.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Open up," said Blaine. "You won't get your hands dirty if I feed it to you, and you'll be able to try the doughnuts. Let's call it a compromise."

_He isn't actually going to feed me is he?_ Kurt thought.

"Open your mouth!" Blaine said excitedly.

Kurt opened it uncertainly. When it was wide enough, Blaine slipped the small doughnut between his lips. He took a bite and Blaine removed the part he hadn't bitten off. Kurt chewed slowly, deciphering the taste. It was good, the brown sugar providing a nice flavour when it was mixed with the grease and whatever other ingredients were in doughnuts.

"It's not that bad," Kurt said.

"Would you like more?" Blaine asked.

"That's alright, you can have it," he said politely. He definitely did not want to take another bit. He gawked as Blaine put the doughnut he had bitten in his mouth, chewed it, and then swallowed it, his Adam 's apple bobbing. _Why did he find Blaine eating the doughnut he bit so attractive?_

"What?" Blaine asked when he was finished.

"I bit that," said Kurt. _Stating the obvious much..._

"And? I don't want to waste it. It's too yummy.. Besides, I know, being you friend, that you have excellent hygiene," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt nodded slowly and turned to watch the game. He wasn't quite sure what to say to that.

Suddenly a fight broke out on the ice. Kurt's eyes went huge as the two players dropped their gloves and tried to throw as many punches as possible. _Was this normal?_

"Why are they fighting?" Kurt asked, not understanding what was going on. Was there a part in games where they allowed players to fight for a point?

"They're letting out their frustration," Blaine said. When Kurt gave him an unimpressed look, he continued. "They were probably insulting each other."

"But it's just a game," Kurt said. "There's no need to insult each other."

"How could you say something like that?" Blaine mock-gasped.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shoved Blaine playfully. "Easily."

"But that's like saying Alexander McQueen is just a brand of clothes. It's more than 'just a game'," Blaine said.

Kurt gasped. "He is a _legend_! His clothes are so much more than just clothes!"

"And this isn't just a game."

Kurt glared. "We'll agree to disagree."

"That's fine with me," said Blaine, pouting when Kurt crossed his arms and turned away. "Hey, you know I don't think that. He's a genius. I was just giving an example."

"I know you were," said Kurt. "But it's fun to do it anyways. So have you got the latest Vogue?"

"Of course!" Blaine exclaimed. "I haven't gotten a chance to read it yet but I must say the cover is fabulous."

"Oh for sure," Kurt agreed. "But Marion Cotillard's cover in 2010 is still besting all the recent ones."

"I completely agree," said Blaine.

They started to discuss Vogue covers intently, completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a hockey game until everyone cheered loudly. They jumped high and noticed the Islanders goalie had saved a goal. They cheered loudly just as everyone quieted and laughed when a few people looked at them oddly.

The game was put on hold for a commercial break on TVs. The second period was almost finished. Instead of having games on the ice like they had done a few times before, the kiss cam made an appearance. It turned on a gay couple that couldn't be high school graduates. Kurt smiled sweetly as they shyly kissed, blushing bright red when the chaste peck was completed. Kurt clapped along.

The camera turned on another couple. They were opposite to the youth of the previous. The two men were long past retired and were still so obviously in love and happy. Their relationship filled Kurt for the future.

The next couple looked surprised when the camera went on them. They laughed and kissed each other for a few seconds before ending and waving to the camera. Kurt cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

Kurt watched as the camera panned on another couple. It took him a few seconds to realize it was he and Blaine on the large screen overlooking the ice. Blaine seemed to realize this at the same time and he looked over in shock at Kurt.

Even though he'd hoped for it before, now he wasn't so sure about kissing Blaine on the kiss cam. It would only cause him pain if they didn't become a couple and things would be awkward. He couldn't risk their friendship. So instead of following his heart, he shook his head and tried to convey the message that the kiss wasn't happening. The crowd didn't care. Annie started to chant "Kiss!" and soon the entire arena was chanting alongside her.

Blaine looked completely unsure of what to do. Kurt could see in his hazel eyes that he was completely freaking out about making a decision like this.

Hoping to please the crowd, he quickly kissed Blaine on the cheek. But the crowd didn't want a kiss on the cheek, they wanted the real thing.

Blaine bit his lip and shrugged. Kurt sighed and nodded. _I'll need to buy some ice cream_, he thought glumly. Blaine leaned in and tentatively placed his lips on Kurt's/

As soon as they met, the crowd disappeared. They didn't hear the cheering or the catcalls. They didn't know the camera had panned to other couples. They only noticed each other,

The kiss was long, but in Kurt's opinion much too short. Their lips moved slowly, sweetly against each other. Kurt could feel Blaine's hands placed on his lower back and on his hip. Kurt tangled his fingers in Blaine's ebony curls. He tugged slightly, making Blaine emit a small whimper and causing him to deepen the kiss.

And _oh _that was Blaine's tongue on his lip. He shivered as it entered his mouth and explored as much as it could while tasting it. It exited, allowing Kurt to do the same to Blaine's mouth.

After a few seconds, Kurt realized oxygen was important. He slowly pulled away, breathing deeply.

That wasn't a kiss two friends would share, was it?

"I love you," they whispered to each other.

No it wasn't.

Kurt turned his attention back to the game, his mind trying to make sense of the fact that they had _kissed_ and that Blaine actually _loved_ him. Kurt was painfully aware of Blaine's every move, of how close he was, of his smell, for the rest of the game. They seemed to have made an agreement to discuss things at Blaine's after the game.

The game took too long to finish. Neither were quite in the mood for hockey after their kiss, but didn't bother getting up to leave, Kurt was fairly certain the Islanders won but he couldn't be sure. The taxi ride to Blaine's apartment was silent, but it wasn't awkward. As soon as the car pulled up in front of Blaine's building, Kurt handed money to the driver and walked inside with Blaine trailing right behind him.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Blaine asked when they entered his apartment.

"If you don't mind, I['ll take a coffee," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded and set out two mugs before starting the coffee machine. When both were ready, he carried the two mugs to his living room.

The room, like the rest of Blaine's apartment was neat and messy at the same time. There was sheet music all over the place, but it was all organized. Blaine moved a jacket and his guitar from the couch so they could sit down. They both sat in silence, trying to figure out what to say.

"So we kissed," said Blaine, breaking the silence.

"We did," Kurt agreed.

"Where does that leave us?"

"That depends," Kurt said quietly. "Can I be honest?" he asked, looking to Blaine, who nodded the 'go ahead'. "I felt something as soon as we made eye contact on the staircase at Dalton. It was something more than friendship. By Christmas I was already in love with you."

"Did those feelings ever go away?" Blaine asked quietly.

"No," he said simply.

"But when I asked you about singing to Jeremiah... You helped me with that. When you said you thought it was you who I'd be singing to...that was your way of telling me you liked me. And with Rachel too... Didn't it hurt?"

"I admit there were many sleepless nights and tissue boxes used with both incidents," he admitted. "But that didn't change the way I felt."

Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his curls. "I should have told you when I told you what our duet song would be. I had a speech planned out and everything but I lost the courage to say it."

"Told me...what?" Kurt asked. Blaine said he loved him... Was that just made up? Or was he being honest?

"That I loved you. I still do." Blaine raised his eyebrows quickly. "I'm saying the speech I planned. Kurt, there is a moment when you think to yourself 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.'. Watching you do Blackbird that week, that was the moment for me. About you. You move me Kurt, and doing that duet was just an excuse to spend more time with you," Blaine finished. He sighed again. "And then I was going to kiss you, but I was too scared of ruining our friendship."

"I know. I was, am, too," Kurt said.

"Kurt, I love you. I think our friendship is solid enough to withstand anything at this point. And I don't want to ignore my feelings for you any longer now that I know you feel the same," Blaine pleaded.

"Then don't. We have plenty of lost time to make up for anyways."

Blaine didn't hesitate to press his lips to Kurt's for a second time.

The rest of the night was spent in kisses, and tentative explorations. They didn't go very far beyond kissing, but it wasn't necessary to do so. They knew in the back of both their minds that they'd have the rest of their lives to do more. Kissing was enough for tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I know nothing about hockey. But <span>spitsgirl18<span> does. So go read her stories. (none of them involve hockey, but don't tell anyone)**

**For those of you reading 9 to 5 or Skyscraper and know that I haven't updated in a month: I have a matinee tomorrow (AHHHHHHH) then four evening shows and the hecticness of November will be finished and I can write. This itself took all month because I had no time. Skyscraper will be upda****ted first, so keep an eye out for that.**

**Please review! Just, I'd prefer no insults to either team or people saying another team is the best. I don't really care personally. But I'd love to hear what you thought of it!**

**And question: do you think Spiderman or Batman is better? My brother and I are in a debate.**


End file.
